Wishes
by Denyce
Summary: A different take on Starts With a Kiss, this time with a pinch of angst. OT3  Alec/Max/Logan  from OCindy's pov.


"Boo you sure about this? Maybe if you just give it some more time? Things could…"

Max didn't look up, her face solemn. "No, it's never going to get any better, and here I thought the virus…" Max's head dropped her hair curtaining her face as her voice lowered, contrite. "I didn't mean to."

After a moment Max lifted her head, this time she was more definite – angry. Max's lips thinned the tone hollow. "To just say it happened seems laughable, but it did. After Manticore I spent the rest of my life afraid to get close, until I met Logan. I didn't want to fall in love, with him or anyone else, but I did. Then Manticore made it impossible for us…" Max's fingers flexed rolling the glass between her hands then gripped the bottle lifting her beer and taking a long swig.

Cindy waited knowing her girl needed to talk.

"I never stopped… then Alec was there. Being Alec an ass most of the time. I didn't even realize there was anything more there; it just crept up on me. What I felt - feel for Logan, for Alec… I didn't have to think about it I had an excuse - the virus. Without the virus, to make a choice; to choose between them…" Max's voice trailed off, wisps of her hair fell in her face as she shook her head emotionally wrought, her voice high, adamant. "I can't, I can't do that, make a choice."

Cindy didn't wait and scooted in closer. Pulling Max's body to her side as she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Max sat there stiff unyielding, as she inhaled deeply trying unsuccessfully to calm herself. "It left me with one choice, to leave them both; because wishing for anything else ..." Cindy heard the quiver in her voice, and knew Max was close the edge as she's ever seen her.

She had to get Max out of here before she did emotionally collapse or worse pound some stupid fool into the ground for interrupting them.

Just as she thought of it, Cindy looked up when she heard Alec bellow out. "She's here." As he got closer, she could see he was grinning ear to ear. "Hey Maxie."

Max didn't move, but Cindy felt her cringe; pressing her weight further into Cindy's side like she was trying to hide. Cindy squeezed her shoulder silently letting her know she had her back. Turning to Alec, her tone formable, "Now's not the time."

Alec shook his head dismissing her. It wasn't just the magnanimous grin either, but it was the way Alec's eyes danced, like he just won a million dollars. It annoyed her and easily allowed her emotions to shift directly into anger as she eyed the boy, and sent him a heated glare that he better pay attention.

"No now is the time, it's a great time. Best time ever!" Only her confusion over Alec's joyous attitude got the better of her and must have shown on her face. It didn't get any better when Logan joined them.

"Hey Max."

Max stiffened under her arms. Before she could say anything, Max pulled away from her and mumbled, "I gotta blaze." Max moved to stand but Alec was there blocking her escape.

"We have to talk first." Though Alec's tone was serious, his over zealousness lit up the room- enough that it was almost obnoxious. Cindy's mouth dropped open then closed. Shaking her head Cindy sat back, realizing Alec was probably the fool Max was going to be pounding into the ground, and snickered at the thought.

It was Logan who interrupted, "Max, we really do need to talk."

Max looked up and glared back at Logan. It wasn't the best game-face Max ever displayed, but under the circumstances Cindy would have to give her girl credit. Though the façade cracked when Max spoke. "No, I can't, I can't do…."

"We're just asking you to hear us out?"

This time it was Cindy who cringed at their audacity, her eyes shifted up and down, glaring at their studiously and didn't bother to stop the snicker that escaped, layered heavily with her disgust. "I think my girl's done more than enough."

Cindy started to move, her eyes never left theirs silently daring them to stop her. They didn't each taking a step back as she stood ready to walk Max out of there. Her face remained stern, but her voice softened as she called Max. "Come on Boo, let's get out of here."

She heard Max shift to comply, but Logan took a step forth. "Max wait; please just give us a minute to hear us out."

Before Max could say anything Alec stepped in, "Sixty seconds Maxie, Cindy can time us."

Logan added, "We'll drop it after that, leave you alone."

Alec's surprised, "What?"

"We can't push her Alec, if she doesn't want us, both of us – then I can't… not without her."

Cindy watched Alec's face shifted as he directed his irritation to Logan. "So what is this - all or nothing? Where does that leave me? I thought this would work because we could make it work, but if there's no _we_ – then what the hell am I some kind of token standby? A toy for you to take out to use whenever you're in the mood?"

By the time Alec finished his rant; she could hear and see Alec's anger had spilled into hurt. Cindy did a double take when Logan turned back to face Alec and raised his hand to cup Alec's face intimately. His thumb swept up over Alec's cheek. "No! It'd never be like that, but I care too much – to have you and not Max… and at this point it would hurt just as much if I had Max and not you… I can't go backwards, can't stop what I'm feeling. It'd be too painful to be with only one of you and not the other. I'm sorry." Hesitant and awkward Logan's hand dropped as he took a step back and looked away. "Maybe it's too much to ask…"

Alec moved into Logan's space. Though he spoke softly, Cindy could still hear the tender longing in Alec's voice. "You didn't ask."

She watched in disbelief as Alec inched closer, their lips nearly touching, noses softly brushing against each other. The moment stretched and seemed to be suspended then the next moment Alec was openly kissing Logan – with tongue. Initially the kiss was slow, almost hesitant yet thorough as they continued building up steam lost to everyone else around them. Logan's arms went around Alec pulling him in closer flush against his body, as his hands knowingly caressed and roamed Alec's back before settling on his ass.

It was then Cindy realized this wasn't the first time they had kissed or been together. They were intimate and far too familiar with each other for Cindy to consider that this was their first kiss.

The realization made Cindy mentally stumble leaving her speechless. At the thought of Max, Cindy glanced over to see her reaction.

It was clear from the look on her face Max was just as stunned as Cindy was.

Jerkily Cindy turned back when she heard Alec question. "What do you think Maxie? The three of us, all for one?" Alec didn't bother to hide behind a false bravado as his voice dropped in pitch heightening his anxiety.

It took Cindy a moment to understand what Alec was proposing; the moment she did, Max asked. "Three? No choosing?"

Cindy's head whipped around when she heard the tentative hope in Max's voice.

Logan responded first, "No, it'd be both of us _**together**_…" to make his point Logan grabbed Alec's hand their fingers interlacing as he spoke again, "with you to make a …"

"Perfect triangle." Max finished. The relief as she edged forward to Logan and Alec.

Logan held Max's gaze, his lips stretching into a smile as he held a hand out to her. Max glanced down and without hesitating she clasped her hand within his.

Cindy was sure Alec was about to repeat the gesture, but instead looked at Max, his eyes fixated on Logan and Max's clasped hands as he asked, his uncertainty clear. "Triangle?"

Max moved with an assurance as she reached out and clasped Alec's hand and followed Logan's earlier action by interlacing their fingers together even as she pulled him to her – or she moved in closer, Cindy wasn't sure.

Max leaned in and kissed Alec. In-between kisses she spoke. "Three, you and me, Alec together…" then kissed him again. When she stopped she licked her lips, and then shifted gazing at Logan, smiling. "Logan, you and me." Demonstrating with action by kissing Logan thoroughly; coming up for air, Max added huskily, as she pulled back her eyes staring pointedly at Alec. "And Alec, you and Logan together." She waited a heartbeat then added, "us together – three? No choosing."

Alec's lips twitched before spreading out into a grin. "No choosing just _**us**_ to make _**our own**_ perfect triangle."

Suddenly Cindy felt like an intruder as the energy around them shifted. Abruptly they moved as one, Max giggled and called out, "Gotta blaze." Her voice trailing in her wake as they left. Leaving Cindy standing there alone, wondering what the hell just happened, but for once not really caring. Immediately recognizing it wasn't the kind of thing that'd ever work for her, but for Max, Alec and Logan for them she was happy that sometimes wishes do come true.

FiN~


End file.
